<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>earned it by nonstandardx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956411">earned it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstandardx/pseuds/nonstandardx'>nonstandardx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Breathplay, Canon-ish!Chikage, Choking, Hotel Sex, ICWTN!Itaru, M/M, Making out in an alley, Non-Explicit Sex, References to Drugs, Smoking, get ready for nothing but smooching and smoking, or at least my initial impression of his character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstandardx/pseuds/nonstandardx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikage Utsuki, aka April, is a man of many talents. His resume includes extortion, blackmail, assassinations, the works. Tonight, he’s meeting with his dealer.</p><p>Not for drugs, although that’s one of his specialties. Information. Chigasaki has dirt on every politician, dictator, emperor, king, under his fingertips.</p><p>A short look into how two screwed up people find intimacy in a mess of neon lights, cigarette smoke, and alleyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>earned it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingziesun/gifts">chasingziesun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>story time: i was supposed to write a new year's fic for z on twitter but then stuff happened. then the a3 anniv cg for ckit got released and we brainrotted. this one's for her! hehe belated happy new year and hope you got through your exams!</p><p>also yes, i pretty much retooled my first ckit fic, you guys can check it out, it's called illicit affairs! except itaru is a sketchy, sketchy man based on my initial impressions of his character in i come with the night! i haven't read the story for it so if this is wildly out of bounds, sorry not sorry. </p><p>this is probably the thirstiest thing i've written in my life. and the most stream of consciousness thing. yay thank you for supporting my ramblings which i like to call "art".</p><p>song recs:<br/>"sex money feelings die" - lykke li<br/>"fetish" - selena gomez<br/>"no idea" - don toliver</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And you are?”</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“April.”</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A puff of cigarette smoke. A bitter laugh. He lazily holds his hand out.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Chigasaki. Nice to meet you.”</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A handshake. Hands that are surprisingly smooth but the tiny, littered scars around the fingers tell a brutal story.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikage Utsuki, aka April, is a man of many talents. His resume includes extortion, blackmail, assassinations. Tonight, he’s meeting with his dealer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for drugs, although that’s one of his specialties. Information. Chigasaki has dirt on every politician, dictator, emperor, king, under his fingertips.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is his abode, a speakeasy bar decked in red and blue neon lights, in one of the seediest areas in town. Sharp scents of nicotine, vomit, and polluted smoke fill the air. The clinking of shot glasses, the pants and moans of men and women trying to get a fuck fill in the ambient noise of their surroundings. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chigasaki licks his lips and takes a sip of his cocktail. Chikage smirks at the man with slicked back blond hair facing him.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your intel.”</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t just intel that was needed. They’re two men with pent up needs so the meeting extends to a night in a hotel.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scratches down backs. Bite marks on collarbones. A sheen of sweat on temples. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get each other’s moans memorized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More,” and “Harder,” become the phrases uttered in between open mouthed kisses and hands gripping the sheet.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, it’s “Faster,” and “God”. Not bad for people in a God-forsaken place who’ve abandoned their religion for what? A quick fix? Money? A reason to live?</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, put your fingers on my neck.” The dealer commands. “Choke me, babe.”</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spy looks startled for a second before schooling his expression into a deadpan one and places his fingers around the neck of the dealer. He presses down.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best lay I’ve ever had.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <span>Itaru sighs, voice raspy from screaming and out of breath. He reaches out for a cigarette and lights it up. Before he can put it in his mouth, April snatches it from his hand and takes a drag.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s mine, dumbass.” Itaru retorts. Before opening his mouth to let out an insult, April moves closer to Itaru, their faces almost touching. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re so close, Itaru can count the eyelashes on April’s eyes. There’s a spark there, tension in his jaw and the dealer wants to kiss it away, for some reason unbeknownst to him.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April grasps Itaru’s chin with a hand, bringing their mouths close. Well, Itaru wasn’t opposed to another make-out session. Maybe he had a thing for April’s fingers on his, he wants his nails to leave behind marks. A remembrance of their trysts.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, April takes in a drag of Itaru’s cigarette, forcibly opens Itaru’s mouth with his free hand and exhales a breath of smoke. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru’s eyes roll back in ecstasy and he sucks in the smoke. It’s sharp and acrid and he wants to cough but goddamn, if this pain wasn’t something that he’s been seeking. He’s high on April and now April’s lips are on his. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being so close to death has never made him feel more alive.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next series of deals and rendezvous changes Chigasaki’s name to Itaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” he had drawled in that perpetually lazy tone of his, “You can call me Itaru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their next meet-up however, would come unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shots run through the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Chikage is on the run from opposing spies. He runs into an alley and catches a glimpse of Itaru. He slides into the alley and does the first thing that comes to his mind.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikage kisses Itaru. It’s painful and their teeth crash at first so the two of them pull apart. The other spies were still chasing after him though, so he grabs Itaru’s arms and pulls him in.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the h-” Itaru’s curse gets cut off by Chikage’s desperate kiss and he drops his cigarette. Good, it’s always fun getting Itaru riled up like this.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikage lets his fingers trail up Itaru’s back then grasps his hair. He feels the tough gel slicking it back into his signature style and gets the urge to pull. So Chikage does.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru moans into Chikage’s mouth and the rawness of it all makes his pants tighten. Deciding to give Itaru some semblance of mercy, he lets go of the dealer, a line of saliva separating their lips. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru’s eyes are glassy and he looks as if he’s achieved nirvana (not that he actually believed in that). He takes in gulps of air and his face is flushed red from exertion. Admittedly, Itaru looked damn hot right now.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to ignore his current arousal, Chikage glances at the opening of the alley. Looks like the coast is clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell was that?” Itaru chokes out. “Looking for a quick fuck?”</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Chikages responds. He should be going back to HQ now, but before that, he owes Itaru a favor. Not something he’d do but you know, making out in public to some guy is not something you do everyday. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Chikage.” he states, before making his leave.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now, they’re Chikage and Itaru. What a predicament. </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re at the usual place, and a thought comes to Itaru’s mind. But it’s something entirely unheard of, and what the hell, you only live once.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been intimate?” </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru whispers, the last word a gasp into the smoke-tinged air of the bar. He pushes his cigarette into the ashtray, extinguishing the last of the crumbling flame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In this line of work?” Chikage raises an eyebrow. “Are you joking?”</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bitter laugh from Itaru. What the hell did he expect? This line of thinking was stupid, especially coming from someone like him. Like them. Beings who thrive in society’s underbelly. Cast aside and left to rot while the upper crust remains shiny and refreshingly artificial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid question, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru likes the way the nickname makes Chikage do a slight double take. Proof that even someone like him can be rattled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if there’s anyone I’d like to take over the world with, I’d like it to be with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru hands out his box of cigarettes, in a gesture of offering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You speak in sweet lies. Just like I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikage replies as he takes a stick and Itaru lights it up while the spy holds it to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we can pretend just this once, Itaru Chigasaki.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>